Ah Legendary Class☆The Awesome Me Highway
Ah Legendary Class☆The Awesome Me Highway (アア伝説級☆俺様街道 Aa Densetsu-kyū☆Ore-sama Kaidou) is the fourth image song for the character Prussia in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Atsushi Kousaka in the voice of Prussia. Lyrics Kanji= 「イエーーーーーイ!お前ら、ノリが悪いぜー!ガンガンのってこ~い! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Heeeeeey!!」 古今東西南北・四六時中(注目!) 俺のスゴさは揺るぎないぜ(ケセセセセセ) どれぐらいスゴいかって? 言わせんなよ(日が暮れるぜ) 圧倒的オーラで物語っちゃうぜー(どうだ!) 憧れていいぜ 崇拝してもいいぜ 小鳥なでてもいいんだぜ ヤリタイ放題イッサイガッサイキッチリバッチリ行くぜ 豪快すぎるぜ!当然すぎるぜ!今日も絶好調だぜ! マジ俺様最高!(最高!) ヤバい俺様最高!(ホレるぜー!) わかっちゃいるけど最高!(ニヨニヨ) クラクラするぜ最高!(最高!)最上!(特上!) アア伝説級☆俺様街道 ブレずに今日も一本道進むんだぜー! 「ンタカタッタ~♪・・・ンタカタッタッタ~♪ヒャッハー!うなれ、俺の蹴り!おるあ~! …2番!」 逆らうヤツ生意気なヤツは蹴散らすぜぇ!(まとめて倒す) 天才的ヒラメキ実行だぜ(俺様天才) 1人じゃなくても楽しすぎるぜ(ケセセセ) かっこいいポーズで外交なんてアタマいいぜ(どうだ!) 尊敬してもいいぜ 遠慮はナシだぜ 別にマネしてもいいんだぜ 威丈高に思うままにカッチリガッチリ堂々と サスガすぎるぜ!言うコトないぜ!楽しすぎるぜー! マジ俺様激動!(激動!) ヤバいぜ俺様激動!(疲れ…てなんかねー) 寝ても覚めても激動!(燃えるぜー!) つまり絶えず激動!(激動!)激情!(激情!) マジスゲェイカス俺様街道 教えて欲しけりゃ俺様直々聞かせるぜ☆ 「どうだお前らー、俺の歌最高だろー! 気分がいいから今日は特別にオレさま日記を読み聞かせてやるぜ! 315冊目 今日の俺様も最高だった! 1129冊目 今日もビールが美味かった! 2424冊目 頼まれた洗濯物をたたんどいてやった!」 「兄さん、Danke!」 マジ俺様恵まれてるぜ ヤバいほど恵まれてるぜ アイツのおかげで今日も バカやって(られる!)最幸!(最幸!) こんなに(どうだー!)シアワセすぎる毎日(最高だろー!) お前も味わいたいだろ(いいぞー!) ヨロコビ大声で歌え!(最高!)叫べ!(最高!) アア誇るべき愛すべき弟 今もこれからもずっと!ピンチの時は傍で… 支え…てやるぜ!ヒャッハー! 「ヴェスト! ヴェスト! ハッハッハ~~!これで、フェスもカンペキだな!ノリノリで行くぜー!!・・・・ああ、いいリハーサルだった。」 |-| Romaji= “Ie—–i! Omaera, nori ga warui ze-! Gangan notteko~i! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Heeeeeey!!” Kokon tozainanboku shirokujichuu (chuumoku!) Ore no sugosa wa yuruginai ze (kesesesesese) Dore gurai sugoi ka tte? Iwasennayo (hi ga kureru ze) Attouteki o-ra de monogatacchau ze- (douda!) Akogareteii ze suuhai shitemoii ze kotori nadetemo iindaze Yaritai houdai issai gassai kicchiri bacchiri iku ze Goukai sugiru ze! Touzen sugiru ze! Kyou mo zekkouchou daze! Maji ore-sama saikou! (saikou!) Yabai ore-sama saikou! (horeru ze-!) Wakacchairu kedo saikou! (niyo niyo) Kurakura suru ze saikou! (saikou!) Saijou! (tokujou!) Aa densetsukyuu ☆ ore-sama kaidou Burezu ni kyou mo ipponmichi susumun daze-! “Ntakatatta~♪… ntakatattatta~♪ Hyahha-! Unare, ore no keri! Orua~! …Ni ban!” Sakarau yatsu namaiki na yatsu wa kechirasu zee! (matomete taosu) Tensaiteki hirameki jikkou daze (ore-sama tensai) Hitori janakutemo tanoshisugiruze (kesesese) Kakkoii po-zu de gaikou nante atama ii ze (douda!) Sonkei shitemo ii ze enryo wa nashi daze betsuni mane shitemo iindaze Itakedaka ni omoumama ni kacchiri gacchiri doudou to Sasuga sugiru ze! iukoto nai ze! tanoshisugiru ze-! Maji ore-sama gekidou! (gekidou!) Yabai ze ore-sama gekidou! (tsukare…te nanka ne-) Netemo sametemo gekidou! (moeru ze-!) Tsumaritaezu gekidou! (gekidou!) gekijou! (gekijou!) Maji sugee ikasu ore-sama kaidou Oshiete hoshikerya ore-sama jikijiki kikaseru ze☆ “Douda omaera-, ore no uta saikou darou-! Kibun ga ii kara kyou wa tokubetsu ni ore-sama nikki wo yomikikaseteyaru ze! San byaku juugo satsu me kyou no ore-sama mo saikou datta! Sen hyaku ni juu kyuu satsu me kyou mo bi-ru ga umakatta! Ni sen yon hyaku ni juu yon satsu me tanomareta sentakumono wo tatandoiteyatta!” “Nii-san, Danke!” Maji ore-sama megumareteru ze yabai hodo megumareteru ze Aitsu no okage de kyou mo Baka yatte (rareru!) Saikou! (saikou!) Konnani (douda-!) Shiawase sugiru mainichi (saikou daro-!) Omae mo ajiwaitai daro (iizo-!) Yorokobi oogoe de utae! (saikou!) Sakebe! (saikou!) Aa hokorubeki aisubeki otouto Ima mo korekara mo zutto! pinchi no toki ni soba de… Sasae…teyaruze! Hyahha-! “Vesuto! Vesuto! Hahhahha~~!! Kore de, fesu mo kanpeki dana! Norinori de ikou ze-!! …Aa, ii riha-saru datta.” |-| English= “Yeeaaaaahhh! You guys, don’t be a party pooper! Get into the groove~! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Heeeeeey!!” In all ages and countries, day and night (attention!) My awesomeness is indisputable (kesesesesese) You asking me how awesome I am? C’mon, don’t make it say them all (the sun will go down before I’m done) I’ll tell a great tale with an overwhelming aura (How about that!) You can admire me, and you can worship me, and you can also pat the little bird I can do whatever I want, so let’s do everything, all together, precisely and properly I’m so daring! And this is totally natural! I’m in such perfect shape today! Seriously I’m awesome and the best! (the best!) Holy crap I’m awesome and the best! (I love me man-!) I totally know it already but I’m the best! (smirk smirk) I'm swooning! I’m the best! (the best!) Bestest best! (first class!) Ah Legendary Class ☆ The Awesome Me Highway Today as always, I’ll not get off track and head onto the one straight path-! “Mm taka ta ta~♪… mm daka ta ta ta~♪ Hee haw-! Roar for me, my awesome kick! Raaaah! …the second verse!” Those cheeky bastards who disobey me, I’ll beat the crap out of them! (I’ll bring them all down in one go) I’ll totally go ahead with my sudden stroke of genius (I’m such a genius) Even when I’m not alone, it’s way too much fun (kesesese) I’m so smart that I conduct diplomacy by striking an awesome pose (how cool’s that!?) You can respect me, you don’t have to hold back. You can totally emulate me if you want to Get up on the high horse and do as you want, be exact and tight and bold I’m way too awesome! I have nothing more to say! I’m having too much fun-! Seriously I’m awesome and wild! (wild!) Holy crap I’m awesome and wild! (I’m tired…or not!) No matter I’m asleep or awake, I’m wild! (I’m fired up man-!) I never stop being wild! (wild!) Passionate! (passionate!) I’m seriously super cool, The Awesome Me Highway If you want me to teach you anything, Awesome Me will hear you out in person☆ “So guys, what do you think? My song’s the best, right!? And since I’m in such a good mood, as a special treat, I’ll read my Awesome Diary aloud to you! Book no. 315: Today I was the awesomest as always! Book no. 1129: Today the beer was delicious as always! Book no. 2424: I folded all the clean laundry as requested!” “Brother, Danke!”Thank you Seriously I’m awesome and so fortunate, like holy crap I’m too fortunate Thanks to him, even today I can do all sort of things (silly things!) I’m the luckiest! (luckiest!) These are really (how about it!?) my happiest days (isn’t it the best!?) I bet you want to have a taste of it too (it’s awesome-!) Sing with a loud voice and rejoice! (it’s the best!) And scream it! (it’s the best!) Ah my little brother whom I love and am so proud of Now and forever, I will always! be right there when you’re in trouble For you… to lean on! Hee haw-! “West! West! Hahaha~~! Now we’re perfectly ready for the music festival! Let’s get our groove on!! …aah, it was a great rehearsal.” Album This song was released on July 8, 2015, on the album Hetalia: The World Twinkle Character CD Vol. 2 - Prussia and Germany, and it is the first track. Also on the album is Steady Rhythmus. This song is also the third track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 3, which was released on September 6, 2017. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs